We weren't doing anything in there
by oceane29
Summary: "On… on ne faisait rien de spécial, vraiment.", "On était dans la salle de bain, parce que, heu… on la nettoyait !". Petit OS imaginé à partir d'une image que j'ai trouvé sur internet, le lien et dans la fic.


Déclamer : tout le blabla habituel comme quoi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. (Dommage pour certains…)

NDA : Bonsoir à tous ! J'ai imaginé ce petit OS après avoir vue l'image ci-dessous (qui n'est pas de moi) :

.fr/imgres?um=1&newwindow=1&client=firefox-beta&rls= :fr:official&hl=fr&tbm=isch&tbnid=_NsLec_YfbxExM:&imgrefurl= favourites/38971110&docid=8RBZNBuWhus0WM&imgurl= fs36/200H/f/2008/245/d/3/Tenten_and_Neji_s_Excuse_ by_ &w=267&h=200&ei=QDTXUcTJCsT1OcLJgMgB&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=4&vpy=247&dur=1299&hovh=160&hovw=213&tx=148&ty=70&page=1&tbnh=127&tbnw=162&start=0&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0,i:100&biw=1024&bih=536

Oui, je sais, c'est plutôt long comme lien… Bref ! Je ne vous en dit pas plus, pour le résumé, l'image parle d'elle-même.

Ps : Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, les oublies de lettres et de mots.

* * *

We Weren't doing anything in there

Neji marchait dans les rues de Kiri. Les commerçants venaient d'installer leurs étales pour le marcher. La vie prenait peu à peu place dans cette ville encore endormie. De plus en plus de personne descendait dans les ruelles commencer leur journée. Neji s'arrêta dans un par cet s'assit sur l'herbe, laissant les premiers rayons du soleil réchauffer son dos. Dans quelques minutes il devrait rejoindre m'auberge où l'équipe 9 avait loué leur chambres.

Ils avaient pour mission de récupérer un rouleau, pas très important, à une bande de bandits. C'était une mission de rang B voir C et les ninjas de Kiri no Kuni auraient très bien pues s'en charger eux-mêmes. Seulement, il fallait garder intacte autant que possible le fil fin qui tenait la paix entre les deux pays.

Neji profitait donc des quelques minutes de calme qui lui restaient avant de se retrouver avec deux énergumènes habillés en vert sur le dos. D'ailleurs, ils s'étaient encore arrangés pour ne réserver que deux chambres. Et forcément, Gaï et Lee s'étaient mis ensemble. Neji se retrouvait donc irrémédiablement avec Tenten. Bien sur, il ne la détestait pas et il n'avait pas horreur de partager la même chambre qu'elle, ni la même salle de bain : n'étant pas le genre de fille à passer ses matinées à se maquiller et se préparer même pour aller en mission, ils avaient finis par se donner des tours de douches, étant maintenant habitué à ce genre de situation, et tous se passait très bien. Le problème était qu'il trouvait ça très irrespectueux, de la part de Gaï, que la seule fille de l'équipe, n'ayant pas son mot à dire, se retrouve toujours obligée de partager sa chambre avec un homme plutôt que d'en avoir une pour elle toute seule. Encore heureux : ils ne partageaient pas le même lit. Mais avec Gaï et Lee, ça allait finir par arriver.

Le jeune homme inspira profondément et se releva en soupirant. La simplicité de la mission leur permettait de se levait plus tard. Mais ils devaient, néanmoins, être près à travailler à dix heures. Neji étant un lève tôt, il en avait donc profité pour flâner dans les rues. Mais vue l'heure qu'il était, il pouvait commencer à aller se préparer : Tenten devait être réveillé.

Il marcha jusqu'à l'auberge, monta les escaliers et entra dans sa chambre, silencieuse. Sa coéquipière n'y était pas et Neji n'entendait pas de bruits de douche. Elle devait être descendue pour aller manger. Il s'avança et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Le jeune homme s'arrêta net, les yeux grands ouverts.

Tenten se tenait devant le miroir, torse nu. Elle avait placé ses bras devant ses seins lorsque la porte s'était ouverte. Reprenant ses esprits, elle s'avança vers le brun d'un pas décidé.

- Tient ! Neji, tu vas m'aider. Fit-elle en prenant un Neji encore bloqué, par le bras.

- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Réussit-il à articuler les yeux plus écarquillés que jamais.

- Il faut que je me mette de la crème sur le dos mais toute seule c'est dur. Expliqua-t-elle.

Elle le conduit devant le miroir, un bras cachant toujours la vue de ses seins, et lui tendit le tube de crème. Il le prit, perturbé à l'idée d'avoir un tel contacte physique avec sa coéquipière. Il pressa le tube sur le dos de la jeune fille, en faisant tomber la moitié sur le carrelage de la salle.

- Merde.

- C'était pas plus simple de t'en mettre d'abord sur les mains ?

Neji hocha la tête devant le sarcasme de Tenten. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Après avoir mit à la poubelle se qui était tombé sur le sol, c'est concentré qu'il entreprit de badigeonner le dos de sa coéquipière. Et c'est toujours aussi concentré que, voyant qu'il allait s'en mettre plein les manches, il enleva son haut blanc, qu'il déposa sur le rebord de l'évier.

Il déposa ses mains sur le corps de la jeune fille. Il étala d'abord la crème puis, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il continua à masser le dos de sa coéquipière. Sa peau était si douce. Elle ne demandait qu'une chose : que des mains se posent dessus et passent pour la caresser. C'est ce qui arriva. Neji transforma ses massages en caresses, effleurant par moment la peau nue qui se présentait à lui. Tenten, interloqué, se tourna se retrouvant face à son coéquipier, un air interrogatif et étonné sur le visage.

Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder dans les yeux, pendant de longues secondes, comme si aucun d'eux ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Finalement, Neji, ne pouvant se retenir, plaqua Tenten contre le mur tout en l'embrassant fougueusement. Elle se laissa faire. Tous deux répondaient à leurs pulsions trop longtemps enfouies. L'un contre l'autre, chacun découvrait, touchait le corps, les muscles, les courbes de leur partenaire. Les lèvres s'entremêlaient, la température montait, les corps se touchaient. Le reste des vêtements ne tarda pas à rejoindre les autres sur le sol.

Neji recula tout en gardant le corps de la jeune femme contre lui pour le recoincer contre la paroi de verre extérieure de la cabine de douche. Il délaissa un moment ses lèvres pour descendre le long de son menton et arriver au creux de son cou.

- Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? Lui demanda-t-il en soupirant à son oreille.

Sous ce souffle, Tenten frissonna.

- Oui, d'une douche !

- Parfait. Murmura-t-il en l'emmenant à l'intérieur de la cabine. La tête en arrière, les yeux clos et Neji toujours dans son cou, d'une main qui se posait au hasard, elle alluma la douche. Elle s'abandonna à Neji, laissant l'eau froide couler sur leurs peaux brulantes.

La kunoichi enfila son pantalon bordeaux et ferma les dernières attaches de son haut. Neji, quand à lui, torse nu, il séchait ses longs cheveux noirs. Aucun des deux n'osait pas regarder l'autre dans les yeux, chacun ne sachant pas vraiment comment se considérer après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tenten aimait son coéquipier. Ça, elle le savait bien avant ce matin. Mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il en était pour Neji. Ils venaient de faire l'amour dans la douche, répondant à leurs pulsions, mais cela ne dévoilait en rien les sentiments de chacun.

Légèrement triste à l'idée de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, la jeune femme ne disait rien, s'habillant dans son coin et complètement enfouie dans ses pensées, tous deux agissant de manière à avoir le moins de rapport avec l'autre autant physique qu'en bavardage.

Finalement, sur le point de sortir, ils posèrent une main sur la poignée, celle du Hyûga recouvrant celle de la kunoichi. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, ne pouvant s'éviter. Alors que Tenten détourna le regard en rougissant, Neji garda ses yeux sur elle. Il ne pouvait plus résister. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il le cachait au fond de lui et ce moment érotique avait tout fait ressortir. Alors, il posa sa main dans le cou de la brune, relevant son menton. Il s'approcha et embrassa, délicatement cette fois-ci et amoureusement, ses lèvres entrouvertes sous l'effet de la surprise. Il avait fait ces gestes sans s'en rendre compte. Même s'il ne l'avait pas voulut, il n'aurait put empêcher sa bouche d'aller à la rencontre de celle de la jeune femme. C'était plus fort que lui.

Il s'était dévoilé.

D'un côté, au point où il en était… Ils venaient quand même de faire l'amour.

L'idée que ses sentiments puissent être partagés se fraya un passage jusqu'au cerveau de la brune. Elle sourit et répondit à son baiser.

Ils restèrent encore plusieurs minutes à s'embrasser, la main toujours sur la poignée de la porte.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, enfin, de la salle de bains, ils se retrouvèrent face à Gaï et Lee, un sourire narquois sur leurs lèvres.

Car, en effet, ils avaient devant eux : une Tenten qui mettait en ordre ses cheveux, les habits mis à la vas vite, le visage rouge et des goutes lui tombant sur les épaules et le dos ; et un Neji torse nu encore légèrement mouillé, se séchant les cheveux à l'aide d'une petite serviette blanche, les joues encore rouge de la chaleur du moment passé. Néanmoins, ils avaient un point commun principal : tous deux avaient arrêté leur activité et regardait leurs collègues étonné de leur inhabituelle présence dans leur chambre.

Ah oui, ils avaient oubliés de regarder l'heure. Il était 10h 30 passé, ils devaient être prêts à 10h 00.

Mais c'est surtout la vue de leurs visages avec leurs sourires qui mit mal à l'aise les deux jeune gens qui les regardaient avec de grands yeux, ayant peur de ce qu'ils pourraient avoir entendu. Ou vu…

Reprenant quelques morceaux de leur esprit

- On… on ne faisait rien de spécial, vraiment. Balbutia Neji rouge de gêne.

- On était dans la salle de bain, parce que, heu… on la nettoyait ! Continua Tenten cherchant une excuse là où elle pouvait en trouver.

Acquiesçant, Neji murmura afin que seule la maîtresse d'arme puisse l'entendre.

- Ouais, ça sonne bien, Tenten.

Les sourires sur les visages des deux énergumènes verts ne s'effacèrent pas mais s'accentuèrent au contraire.

- Mais on a rien dit. Répondit simplement Lee.

- Heum, on devrait peut-être, heu… aller travailler. Fit remarquer Tenten trouvant un moyen de ne plus sentir cette pression sur elle et son coéquipier, collègue, … copain.

- Mais bien sur. Continua Gaï avec la même expression que précédemment. Allons-y.

Ils se retournèrent et commencèrent à marcher vers la sortie de la chambre, Gaï et Lee en tête s'échangeant des regards et clins d'œil complice et Neji et Tenten derrière rouge de gêne n'osant même plus poser les yeux sur l'autre. Ils avaient chacun de leur côté calculés dans leur tête : leur coéquipier et leur maître avaient dût arriver pendant leurs ébats sous la douche, et avaient, par conséquent, tout entendu.

Et se fut ainsi pour le reste de la mission. Enfin, c'est au repas du soir, devant le feu du campement (oui, ils rentraient à Konoha) que les deux amants mirent les points au claire. Oui ils avaient fait l'amour sous la douche alors qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas ensemble, en avaient "parlé" et s'étaient finalement déclaré à l'autre. Certains ayant eut leurs aveux, d'autres étant enfin tranquilles, tous le monde était content.

Mais une pensée leur vint : si leur deux collègues, à eux seuls, réagissaient comme ça en apprenant qu'ils étaient en couple, Neji et Tenten n'osaient même pas imaginer celle de leurs amis à Konoha.

* * *

Voilà ! ça vous a plut ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
